


Craving Your Kiss

by pipermack



Series: Linger Till Dawn [6]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Light Bondage, Making Out, Post 3x10, Post-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fill, Smut, Touch Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermack/pseuds/pipermack
Summary: Anonymous asked: Oh great job! ...Kate did come back, and it really was her Seth pinned to the bed ;) Go from there lolAnonymous said:YEY! LUCK WITH WORK, I’LL SEND YOU TWO 1) KATE IS DONE PUTTING UP W SETH’S SHIT, SHE JUMPS HIM 2) KATE IS SETH’S DRUG, BETTER THAN ANYTHING ELSE..AND HE’S GOING CRAZY READY TO CLAW HIMSELF OUT OF HIS SKIN FOR A FIX, NEEDS IT BAD ;) BEST!!Anonymous said:Inspired by your page; Seth&Kate.. Touch deprivation





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seth and Kate play Too Hot. Things get.... Too hot....

“You are trouble, Seth Gecko.” Kate pulls him into their motel room then rounds on him. She smoothes her dress down then folds her arms as she stares him down.

“I’m trouble?” Seth teases as he kicks the door closes and leans against it “Which one of us jumped the other in the restaurant parking lot?”

Kate narrows her eyes. “That’s not my fault,” she says. The first time we’ve seen our brothers in months and you can’t keep your damn hands to yourself.”

“I mean I can,” Seth replies, walking over. He wraps his arms around Kate and smirks. “I just choose not to.”

Kate rolls her eyes. “You’re so full of shit,” she says. “You couldn’t keep your hands off me if your life depended on it. You couldn’t _when_  your life depended on it.”

Seth raises an eyebrow. “Them’s fighting words, Princess,” he says. “I know for a fact that I could keep my hands off of you longer than you could keep ‘em off me.”

“No way,” Kate responds. “I love you, but you’re so wrong. And I can prove it to you.” She gets out of Seth’s grip and pulls him towards the bed. “C’mere, come sit,” she says as she perches on the edge of the bed.

Seth complies and raises his eyebrow again. “What are you doing?” he asks.

Kate just grins. “Let’s play a little game,” she says softly, leaning in to kiss along Seth’s jaw line. “Let’s just… do this for a while. Just kissing.” She trails her lips down his neck and smiles against his skin when she hears a soft moan escape his lips. “Just one rule… no touching.”

Seth groans and leans away, looking down at Kate. “Again, I’m the troublesome one?” he asks. “What happens if we touch?”

Kate grins. “Who ever touches first loses, and the winner gets to have their way with them.”

Seth groans again and leans in to kiss Kate hard. When he pulls back, his eyes are dark. “Okay, I’m in,” he mumbles. “Starting now?”

“Wait…” Kate quickly climbs into Seth’s lap, straddling him and getting herself situated before smirking. Her dress rides up, pulled tight across her thighs and backside in a way she knows will drive Seth crazy. “Okay, now we can start,” she mumbles.

“Oh my god, you’re such a cheater,” Seth mumbles. He leans in and kisses Kate, gripping the bed sheets next to him. “Don’t know if I mentioned it, but this red looks really good on you,” he says.

Kate grins and holds her hands behind her back as she leans into Seth’s kiss. “You mentioned it,” she replies. She can feel him start to stiffen and smirks as she leans down, kissing along his jawline. “Good?” she mumbles.

“Hm, so good,” he replies. Seth pulls back enough so he can reposition and kiss down her neck. After months of this, he knows all of her weak spots, and knows just how to make her give in.

“Now who’s the cheater?” Kate mumbles, leaning tilting her head to the side, giving him easier access. “God… Seth, feels good.”

“I know,” Seth breathes against her skin. He leans up again to claim her lips in a slow, deep kiss, clenching the fabric besides him. “Ready to give in yet?” he asks.

Kate lets out a breathy chuckle. “No chance,” she replies. She kisses him again, wringing her hands together, trying really hard not to think about the feeling of his scruff against her skin.

Seth pulls back again, taking a moment to compose himself then looking at Kate again. “This sucks,” he says with a grin.

“You can touch if you want,” Kate says, “you just have to take the loss.”

“No chance, sweetheart.” With a wink, he lays back on the bed, smirking up at Kate. “Come on then, prove me wrong.”

Kate can’t help but smirk down at Seth. “You’re just digging your grave deeper, Gecko,” she says. She leans down, hands braced on either side of him, and kisses him again slowly. “You know what I was thinking about earlier?” she mumbles, tilting her head as Seth kisses down her neck again. “When you kept moving your hand up my leg?”

“What?” Seth breathes.

“That bubble bath we took together a few nights ago,” she mumbles. “Your hands went a lot higher then. And did some pretty incredible things…”

Seth groans and Kate can feel his arousal pressed right against her. “You’re devious,” he mumbles, leaning up to kiss her again.

“You love it,” she mumbles against his lips. She digs her fingers into the bed and nips at Seth’s lip.

“I do,” Seth replies. “The same way you love my hands on you. And in you.” When Kate whimpers, Seth can’t help but grin. “Two can play at that game,” he teases. “C’mon Katie, just give in.”

She whines and shakes her head. “Nope, I’m stronger than that,” she breathes. She kisses him hard then leans in, lips pressed right to his ear. “The first thing I’m gonna do when I win is tie you down,” she whispers, “and use my mouth for something besides kissing.”

That’s all it takes to make Seth’s resolve snap. He rolls them over and pulls her leg up around his waist, her dress riding up even higher. “You win,” he mumbles, kissing her messily, gripping her thigh as he rocks against her slowly.

“I do win,” Kate breathes. She pushes Seth up and smirks at how utterly wrecked he looks. “And I’m cashing in my prize now.”

Seth groans and drops his forehead to Kate’s shoulder. “Kate, I swear to god, I might die,” he mumbles.

“You did that to yourself,” she replies. She pushes Seth off of her and stands smirking down at him. “C’mon, it’ll be fun. And I already told you the first thing I wanna do.” She winks at Seth who groans again.

“If I die of sexual frustration, it’s your fault,” he mumbles. He sits up and tosses his jacket off, then pulls his tie off too before working on the buttons of his shirt slowly.

Kate watches him carefully. When his tie hits the floor, she smirks and saunters over, picking it up. His shirt hits the floor next followed quickly by the undershirt, and Kate looks up at him with a smile, biting her bottom lip.

“Like what you see, Princess?” Seth asks with a wink.

“You know I do, Thief,” she replies. “Lay down…. please?” She suddenly feels more nervous than she had when she first suggested the game, never thinking she’d get this far with it.

Seth seems to sense it. He grabs her hips and pulls her close, looking up at Kate with a smile. “I love you,” he says softly. “I… need you.” He watches Kate, never breaking eye contact as he scoots back on the bed with a smile.

Kate grins and nods. She reaches over and ties Seth’s hands together around one of the bars of the headboard with his tie then smiles down at him. “Now you really have to keep your hands off me,” she quips.

“You shouldn’t sound so pleased about that…” Seth mumbles. He tugs at the restraint and looks up at Kate. “C’mon, I’m dying here,” he says. “You really not gonna let me touch?”

“Rules are rules,” she replies. She leans down to kiss Seth slowly again and smiles as she stands. She turns her back to Seth but can practically feel his eyes on her as she toes out of her shoes. She unzips her dress slowly then lets it fall, revealing the light blue lingerie set underneath. When she turns back around, Seth’s arousal is evident through his slacks. “You like ‘em?” she asks coyly.

Seth gives a jerky nod. “Love ‘em,” he mumbles. “Kate c’mon, please…”

Kate laughs and walks over, straddling Seth yet again. “I like you like this,” she says. “Totally helpless, at my disposal…” She kisses him deeply then sits up and trails her hands down his chest. She scoots down so she’s settled between his legs and traces her hand over his noticeable bulge. “You sure this is okay?” she asks.

Seth lifts his head up to look at Kate and smiles. “Sweetheart, this is like, in my top five list of things that are _very_  okay, okay? But for the love of god, you have to stop teasing me, or our fun’s gonna be over way to soon.”

Kate grins and nods. “Okay,” she replies. She works Seth’s pants off and feels a tightening in her gut when she sees his cock straining against his boxers. She used to attribute it to nerves, to never sleeping with anyone else, to wanting to please Seth. But now Kate recognizes it as arousal, as  _need_ , and she feels it every time she sees how worked up he gets.

She finally pulls his underwear down as well and smiles up at Seth as she strokes him slowly. His eyes fall closed and his hands clench around nothing, and Kate can’t help but smile at what she’s reduced him to. “I do love touching you,” she says.

“I love when you touch me too,” Seth agrees.

Kate grins and strokes him for a few moments more before finally leaning down and wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, flicking her tongue across it in the way she knows he likes. It’s the first time she’s done this without his hands in her hair, guiding her, letting her know that she’s doing all the right things. But when she glances up to see Seth straining against the tie and biting down on his lip harder than what looks comfortable, she knows he’s trying to keep himself from finishing, and figures she must be doing something right.

With one hand gripping the base of Seth’s cock, Kate moves down lower, taking as much of it in as she can and slowly coming back up to the tip. He lets out a low, guttural sound that sends arousal shooting through her body, so she repeats the motion, then repeats it another time, and another, until she’s worked up a rhythm. When she finally hears Seth mumble her name in a broken voice, Kate sits up. She keeps her hand around him, not stroking but just holding, and licks her no-doubt bruised lips. “Yeah?” she asks, her voice positively wrecked.

Seth breathes hard and bites down on his lip for a moment. “If you don’t do something soon, this will be over too fast for either of us,” he mumbles. “I literally might die.”

“You’re such a drama queen,” she teases. “But fine. Here.” She stands up off the bed and pulls her bra off then kicks her panties off too before looking down at Seth. “Where do you keep the condoms?” she asks with a grin. She knows exactly where they are, but teasing Seth, getting him so worked up, having this power over him… It’s intoxicating. 

Seth jerks his head to the nightstand and Kate smiles, walking over slowly. Once she reaches the small table, she pulls the box out from the drawer. “Oh here they are,” she says with a smile. She plucks one out then looks down to Seth whose eyes are glued to her body.

“Kate…” he groans.

“Trust me,” Kate mumbles, leaning down to kiss him slowly, “the wait will be worth it.”

She climbs back onto the bed and settles between his legs, tearing the little packet open and rolling the condom on in a practiced move. The first few times had been awkward, had led to laughter and sweet kisses and playful teasing. By now though, Kate knows what she’s doing. Knows how to make it less about playing and more about the sheer desire.

Once it’s on, Kate smirks up at Seth. She leans back on one hand and makes sure he can see her clearly as she dips her other hand down to her core. She teases her clit slowly for a minute then reaches lower and presses two fingers right into herself. “Oh, Seth…” she breathes as she moves them slowly. “I’m so wet… I’ve been wet all night.”

She watches Seth closely, sees him swallow hard as his hands clench again. “Please…” he begs, and it sounds broken, like he’s been denied food and water for days, like he doesn’t have the strength to fight anymore. Kate just grins.

She pulls her hand away and moves up to straddle him again, then finally, _finally_  lowers herself onto his erection. She lets out a soft moan and her head falls back while she adjusts. But it doesn’t take long, and she plants her hands on his chest and starts rocking her hips in an even pace. “Oh god, you feel so good like this,” she mumbles. “God… Seth…”

Seth’s head drops back and Kate can see the muscles in his arms flexing as he fights against the restraints. She knows he’s dying to touch, to hold. She knows it’s killing him not to be in charge but maybe, she thinks, it’ll do hi some good to. “Oh god, Katie,” he gasps. “You look so good from here, fuck…”

Kate bites her lip and looks down at Seth. “So do you,” she breathes. “I… god Seth, I love you…” She leans down, kissing Seth deeply as she rocks her hips. Seth moves up against her, pushing in when she rocks down, and it makes her see stars. “I’m so close already,” she mumbles, kissing along his neck.

“Me too,” Seth groans. “Kate, shit, please…”

Kate pushes herself up again and smirks. She starts moving faster, bouncing up and down on Seth, crying out as his cock finds that spot inside her that sends her careening towards ecstasy. It’s only another minute before she comes hard, crying out Seth’s name and clenching around him hard.

Seth, already on the precipice, follows suit. He tugs against the tie and bucks up into Kate one more time before coming with a moan and her name on his lips.

When Kate finally collapses forward, she presses lazy, open mouth kisses to Seth’s neck. “We should play games more often,” she mumbles.

“We should,” Seth agrees. “Now untie me so I can finally touch you.”

Kate chuckles breathily and sits up again. She lifts herself of Seth with a groan then reaches up to untie him. The moment his hands are free, he wraps them around Kate and pulls her close. “Better?” she asks, nuzzling into him.

“Better,” he responds. “But I hope you know I let you win.”

“Mhm, whatever you say…”


End file.
